


Freckles Like Star Clusters

by meggygurl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggygurl/pseuds/meggygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny did not ask to die. </p>
<p>And she sure did not ask to be brought back from the cold and peaceful jaws of death as the thing she hated most in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles Like Star Clusters

Danny Lawrence did not ask to die. But she did. She died in battle in the arms of the woman she loved more than she had ever loved anyone else. 

She had a valiant death. A warrior’s death. The kind of death they wrote ballads about. She was proud of her death. She was proud of her sacrifice. 

Danny did not ask to die. 

And she sure did not ask to be brought back from the cold and peaceful jaws of death as the thing she hated most in this world. As something cold and dark and straddling the line between death and life. Something that was neither. If Danny could see what had become of her, she would have vomited in horror and disgust. But Danny could not see it, because Danny Lawrence: brave, impulsive, righteous, compassionate, and loyal was no longer home.

The creature that slowly sat up, licking the still warm blood of the now lifeless body beneath her off her lips was not Danny Lawrence. She looked down at the man she once stood in front of an arrow to protect, to keep alive, and she felt nothing. She felt no sadness for his death, no remorse. Just a gladness that he was a fairly tall boy and therefore had a lot of blood in him. She had been very thirsty. 

Her blue eyes searched the room and landed on Perry. No, not Perry. Mother. Danny knew without a doubt that Perry didn’t live in that body anymore than the human girl lived in hers. She stood and looked down at her bloody and torn clothes. 

“Go, my child. Clean yourself up and put yourself together. We have a big night tonight, so make sure you’re ready.”

Mother liked for her children to be pretty. She couldn’t stand ugliness or mess. It’s why she only turned the most beautiful of humans. Why would you want to look at someone ugly for eternity?

Danny gave a slight bow and left the room, finding herself in one of the large bathrooms. This must have been the one LaFontaine was using, based on the products she saw lying around, abandoned. Looking at herself in the mirror, Danny took in her full appearance. She felt taller. That seemed silly, but it was true. She felt taller. 

Picking up a pair of scissors lying on the counter, she grasped her messy braid and in one fluid motion chopped half a foot off, letting her hair swing free. That braid that she’d worn her long hair in nearly all semester felt like a leash and looked the same as it fell to the tile floor. 

Nothing any of these people who lived in this house owned were clothes that fit Danny. She was taller than the tallest of them by nearly a foot. It didn’t matter though, she didn’t need the clothes to cover her body. She wasn’t ashamed of her long legs anymore. She didn’t feel the need to hide the star clusters of freckles on her pale skin. She felt…

free.

Once showered and wearing a dress that was blood red and cut for someone 6 inches shorter than Danny, she headed downstairs. 

She was ready for whatever Mother needed her to do. She was ready to fight, to drink, to kill. 

She would be Mother’s greatest Lieutenant. 

Danny was ready to do whatever Mother needed and she knew what would be high up on that list: 

Kill Laura Hollis. 

Danny hoped she would taste like cookies.


End file.
